


Valor, Vulnerability, and Valentine's Day

by Lily Catts (Borjarnon)



Series: No Flower Ever Blooms Too Late [2]
Category: Original Work, vtuber
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day, Yuri, vtuber x mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borjarnon/pseuds/Lily%20Catts
Summary: Kirishima Melody, the young woman behind the popular vtuber Yuusha-jo-ou Breya, asks Midorikawa Misaki out on Valentine's Day. Anticipating a confession of love, will Misaki choose to rise above her fears, or will she take the safe way out?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: No Flower Ever Blooms Too Late [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161617
Kudos: 4





	Valor, Vulnerability, and Valentine's Day

Midorikawa Misaki stood up from her chair to stretch. She had just finished the last of her illustration work for the week, and Yuusha-jo-ou Breya's chocolate-making stream had just ended, too. It would have been an ordinary stream, but Breya managed to turn it into compelling narrative of overcoming adversity. Her first batch burned, and she spilled a bunch of ingredients because her camera setup was in the way. But in the end the Adventurer Vtuber managed to make something presentable.

And, as Misaki expected, her phone rang. It was Kirishima Melody, the person behind the vtuber she had designed and supported since day one. A knot formed in her stomach, knowing what was to come next.

"Hello, Midorikawa-san."

"Hello, Kirishima-san." She kept her tone friendly, but not overly intimate.

"Just wondering, but are you free tomorrow? Valentine's Day?"

"As a matter of fact," Misaki drew out the last word, creating suspense for the other woman on the line, "I am."

Kirishima sighed audibly. "Thank goodness. Can we meet for lunch? I want to do a bit of shopping, and... I just need an adult to rein me in."

Misaki snorted a laugh. "You're already an adult, Kirishima-san."

"I need a bigger adult! A more mature one, I mean!"

Misaki wondered what this person saw in her. Mature adult? She was twenty-eight years old with extensive experience in illustration and RPGs, but none with regards to romantic love. She had modest savings in the bank, and no investments to speak of. She wasn't exactly the epitome of adulting goals.

"Sure, I'll go."

"You sound as if you don't really want to," Kirishima pouted. _She's so cute when she does that_ , Misaki thought. It had been a while, honestly. They had met up a couple of times after their first meeting last Christmas Eve, but there had been no real developments in their relationship, save for Kirishima getting comfortable with her.

_Have I let my guard down, too?_ Misaki wondered. "I should get a new coat, and I need some workout clothes." She pinched her tummy and winced at the result. _Ring Fit Adventure_ wasn't going to cut it.

"Great! I'll help you look! See you at the station, then!" Kirishima hung up.

So, another meeting on a special day. What could possibly go wrong?

\---

Misaki waited by the station, pointedly ignoring all the couples out in force. Even knowing what Kirishima looked like now, she still felt giddy at the prospect of meeting the woman. Befriending the person behind the vtuber Breya still felt surreal, like they were in a forbidden relationship. Though Misaki would never admit it out aloud, she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.

If Breya's agency knew, would they have approved of it?

The more she pushed down her feelings of fondness towards Kirishima, the more they intensified. She was too embarrassed to admit it, but the younger woman made her feel like a real person. With her, Misaki felt that she was desirable. Lovable, even. She had done nothing but work for the past few years, and while it had brought her a life of relative comfort and prosperity, there still remained the lingering question: _is this how I want to spend the rest of my life?_

"Midorikawa-san!" A golden-haired girl appeared around the corner, waving at her. Kirishima Melody had a spring in her step as she approached. Misaki averted her eyes, feeling second-hand embarrassment.

"H-hi, Kirishima-san," she said, kicking herself internally for stammering. "Are you hungry? It's better to go shopping on a full stomach, I've read."

"I'm starving, actually," Kirishima said. "Where would you like to eat?"

"You can choose," Misaki said.

"But I'm the one who dragged you out here, so I'd like you to choose."

Misaki feigned a sigh. Kirishima Melody was being _too_ considerate today. What was she planning? "Okay. Let's grab a stamina bowl."

The way Kirishima's eyes lighted up at the mention of her favorite food made Misaki feel that she had achieved everything in life. She bit her lip to keep her face from breaking into a stupid grin.

"Are you okay, Midorikawa-san?"

"I'm fine!" Misaki said, walking a little faster so that Kirishima couldn't see her face.

They arrived at the nearby stamina place and placed their orders. Within minutes, they were chowing down on their food. Kirishima had ordered the biggest bowl, and finished even faster than Misaki did.

"I still wonder how you're able to eat so much," Misaki said, as they cleaned up and left.

"My job needs a lot of stamina, I guess," Kirishima said, blushing a little. Goodness, she really was cute. They were careful to not mention anything related to streaming or vtubing, to prevent unnecessary attention.

"I'm just envious with how you can maintain your physique," Misaki said. "Aside from _Ring Fit_ , what other workouts are you doing?"

"Just bodyweight exercises, like pushups," Kirishima said. "I also installed a pull-up bar at home, and I'm able to do a couple now."

"Isn't that hard?"

"You just need to work on it regularly."

"I wonder if I could pull it off," Misaki said. "P.E. class wasn't exactly my forte back in the day."

"No time to start like the present!" Kirishima said. Breya had gotten into exercising lately, as a way to encourage her fans to work on themselves. "Let's get you some nice clothes. It's important to look good and feel good while working out!"

Misaki pictured herself wearing a trendy sports bra and leggings, and blushed. Maybe not _those_ , yet. "I'll leave it to you. Can we go to the department store first, though?"

Kirishima grinned. "Sure!"

They stopped by the department store. Kirishima's enthusiasm was infectious—she carefully examined the clothes she picked, telling Misaki all the little details she looked for to tell if a piece of clothing passed her standards. After a while, she came up with a few sets of clothing.

Misaki passed her judgement as Kirishima emerged from the fitting room several times.

"That's good."

"How about this?"

Misaki gave a thumbs up.

"This?"

"Very cute."

"Which one should I get, then?"

"I like them all."

Kirishima ended up buying everything she had picked.

"What happened to showing restraint?" Misaki asked as her companion hauled her shopping bags around.

"I couldn't choose because of you!" Kirishima said. "You approved of everything I tried on."

Misaki opened her mouth, realized what she was about to say, and closed it. Kirishima Melody seriously looked great in any clothes, but Misaki didn't want to spur her on.

They went to the section that sold coats. Misaki was immediately drawn to a khaki one, but Kirishima held up a different coat in the same color.

"I think this one's better. Can you try putting it on?"

And so Misaki did. When she emerged from the fitting room, Kirishima's eyes sparkled in delight. "It looks so good on you, Midorikawa-san!"

Spurred on by her companion's honeyed words, Misaki ended up buying the coat.

"This is more than I thought I would spend today," the artist said. The quality was fantastic, though.

"It's good to treat yourself sometimes," Kirishima replied. "Better clothes than gacha."

Misaki sighed. "And I was supposed to spend that on... oh well."

Next stop, the sporting goods store. They picked a mat for ground exercises, a jump rope (the Switch did have a jumping rope game, but Misaki wanted an analog version for when the console was charging). For her gym clothes, Misaki settled for a quick-drying t-shirt, a sports bra, and a pair of loose shorts.

"These'll look good on you, Midorikawa-san," Kirishima said.

"Are you imagining me wearing them?"

"W-what? I'd never have such impure thoughts!"

"I didn't say anything of that sort. So you were thinking of something lewd, then?"

"Waaah..."

Misaki burst out laughing. "I was just messing with you. I'm kind of flabby underneath, so this is the best choice for now."

"Please don't be ashamed of your fats, Midorikawa-san," Kirishima said. "I won't stand for my friends loathing themselves just because they don't fit into arbitrary standards of beauty or fitness, okay?"

"Okay," Misaki said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Remember, you're beautiful," Kirishima said. "Wait, are you blushing?"

"I'm not used to be called that!" Misaki snapped.

They went ahead and checked out their shopping cart.

"If you need advice on your form, you can record your workout and send a video to me," Kirishima said.

Misaki shook her head. "You don't need to bother. You've done so much for me already."

"Don't be ashamed! I could even watch you in person... unless?"

Misaki thought of her less-than-neat room. Feelings or not, inviting Kirishima to her place was still a little beyond her comfort zone. "Maybe some other time? I'll need to do some cleaning before I could welcome anyone into my place."

"Sure!" As she said that, Kirishima Melody stifled a yawn.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just feeling a little sleepy. Can we grab some coffee?"

"I think I need a cup myself," Misaki said. "Been pulling off all-nighters lately. Also I fell asleep during your last superchat reading stream and when I woke up it was still going, so you need to fix that sleeping schedule of yours." Breya was well-known (or infamous, depending on who you talk to) for having such extended superchat reading streams, because she took her time to establish a rapport with her generous fans.

"Yes, mama," Kirishima droned.

They found a cafe that wasn't too crowded, and hung out at an isolated table.

"Um, so how's work?" Kirishima asked, sipping on her iced mocha, which came in a Valentine's-themed cup.

"I did a lot of illustration work for the occasion," Misaki said. She had ordered black coffee, and was letting it cool a bit. "It's made me sick of Valentine's, honestly."

Kirishima reflexively turned the heart side of her cup away. "Oh, I could imagine... do you not celebrate Valentine's Day at all?"

"I've never really given anyone chocolates."

"But have you ever received any?" Kirishima said, the interest in her voice growing.

"Yes, actually. When I was still working an office job, a bunch of coworkers would give me some chocolates. But I never went out with any of them, though."

"Why?"

Misaki shrugged. "I just couldn't." She simply felt unworthy of their attention. Merely being _perceived_ as a person made her feel exposed and vulnerable. "I was just bewildered that they would go out of their way for someone like me. All I ever did was work in the office and draw in my free time. What could people possibly want from me?"

"Maybe they were just interested in you," Kirishima said. "I think that's enough reason for anyone to be attracted to someone."

"I guess," Misaki said. She appreciated Kirishima's thoughts, though she didn't want to elaborate on the current subject any further. "What about you? Any notable Valentine's Day experiences?"

Kirishima chuckled nervously. "I... I gave my high school crush chocolates. I didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"My crush accepted it, then proceeded to never talk to me again."

"That must have felt devastating," Misaki said. As far as she was concerned, hurting Kirishima Melody's feelings was a heinous crime.

"It did. And we used to talk, so I'm sure it wasn't anything else I've done. I just wish I had the courage to ask her why."

"So you've never given out chocolates since?"

Kirishima shook her head.

"Sounds like we've both had it tough," Misaki said. "I just don't think falling in love is for me. I feel like I wouldn't be able to deal with the responsibilities of a relationship."

"Even if you found someone who'd support your work fully?"

"That just means I have to support them as well, right?" Misaki said. "And I'm not sure if I'll have the energy for it. I'm neck-deep in work as I am, right now." She wanted to make it clear to the younger woman what she would be getting into, if she actually confessed. "The most I could do is putting on Breya's streams in the background, then a bit of gaming here and there."

"Me, I'm not really looking for love, as in actively _searching_ for it, if that makes sense. If anything, I want to create an environment where it just happens," Kirishima said.

"I think I feel the same way," Misaki said. She found herself staring into Kirishima's eyes, and they managed to both look away at the same time.

"Um, I have something for you today," Kirishima said. She reached for her bag and took out a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

"These are for me?"

"I made a lot of chocolates in my last stream, and I sure as can't eat them all by myself. So I've been giving them away, and I thought this was a chance to express my gratitude to you." With a bowed head, she offered the box to Misaki.

Misaki accepted the homemade chocolates gingerly, as if they were encased in glass. Her heart started beating in her chest, and she was afraid that it could escape any moment.

"You didn't have to bother, Kirishima-san, but I appreciate it. To tell you the truth, I've been wondering what your chocolate tastes like, after seeing you make it on stream."

"Even if I screwed up the first time?"

"You're not giving me the bad batch, are you?"

"Of course not! How could I ever do that?"

She was too cute, and so much fun to tease. "I'll take my time savoring these. Is there anything else you'd like to say?"

"Say what, Midorikawa-san?"

Maybe she had read too much into it. Perhaps Kirishima only had feelings of admiration for her, after all.

Misaki laughed to herself. "Just joking. I'm just not sure why you would single me out, out of all people." _You're Breya, and I'm just me. What could I possibly give you?_

"You're a very special person to me, and I really cherish our relationship."

Misaki stared at the girl, who had a steely look in her eyes.

"I'm going to be brave today. I've decided."

"Decide... what?"

"I love you, Midorikawa-san."

Misaki felt all of her anxious fears escape through her breath. Her body felt weightless, and free.

"So you finally admitted it." she said.

"You knew all along?"

Misaki smiled. "You were pretty bad at hiding it. I thought you were really cute, but I also feared that you'd run if you really got to know me."

While Kirishima's interest had not waned since their first meeting, it was still a significant worry that gave Misaki several sleepless nights. Her chest seized up at the possibility of not seeing Kirishima ever again.

"Midorikawa-san..."

"I'm a coward, right? Are you sure you want to date someone like me? And I'm supposed to be the mature one in this relationship... What if I screw up?"

"That doesn't bother me at all!" Kirishima said. "You don't have to be perfect. Just being yourself is enough for me. I'm not exactly prime girlfriend material myself, either."

Misaki closed her eyes, trying to make sense of her heart. What was she hesitating for? As long as she could keep seeing Kirishima, she would be fine. Perhaps this young, impetuous girl was exactly what she needed.

"I need to tell you something too, Kirishima-san."

"What is it?"

"I've also developed feelings for you. In fact, it might have been a 'love at first sight' situation for me." She spoke breathlessly, as if the words would stop if she ever hesitated. "You were so cute that you reduced my defense to zero that night. But of course I didn't want to call you out on it, because what if I was wrong? What if I was just overthinking things again? I'm so sorry to have made you wait."

It was Kirishima's time to blush. "No, don't say that. I'm to blame for dragging out as long as it did. Had I known how you felt I would've thrown myself into your arms."

"And I would've caught you if you did."

"I can't believe this..." Kirishima-san started dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Greenriver-san was every bit the woman I thought her to be."

"Wait until you see my place, then."

"I could help you clean!" Kirishima winked.

"Too soon," Misaki said. She reached over and patted the younger girl on the head. "I appreciate it, though."

"More, please..."

Misaki gave her a light bonk.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for being greedy."

"I love you, though."

Misaki buried her face in her hands. She wanted to respond so badly, but her throat choked up whenever she tried to cough up the words.

"It's okay if you can't say it yet, Misaki-san. I've been really pushy, so I understand if you can't indulge me yet."

"Thank you." It was the first time she had heard Kirishima call her by her given name, and it felt like a special privilege. Was this how girlfriends felt, all the time?

Kirishima's phone lighted up, playing an alarm. It was already five in the afternoon.

"Don't you have work in an hour?" Misaki asked.

"Oh yeah... it's Breya's free chat stream... I guess I could still make it."

"Don't mind me, you need to be back home before the stream," Misaki said, standing up to help Melody with her things. It was unlike Breya to be late to a stream, and Misaki would never forgive herself if she helped break the vtuber's spotless record.

"Sorry! Let's go out together another ti—"

And just like in their first meeting, Misaki hugged Kirishima Melody. The woman's entire body tensed up in her embrace, but relaxed after Misaki whispered a few choice words to her ear.

_I'll always support you, Melody-san._

Melody's face was all red. "I-I need to get going. Bye, Misaki-san!"

Misaki waved goodbye, but Melody was quickly gone, dashing to the direction of the station. She returned to her seat and quietly pondered the gravity of their shared confession. How does one be a good girlfriend? Was there a book, a video that could get her started on the basics? She was far from ready, but she was willing to try. She had lived quite long enough to know that chances like these were not to be squandered.

She looked at the box of chocolates in front of her. This was Melody's love, crystalized in cocoa and sugar. She needed to get going as well.

There was no way Midorikawa Misaki could be late to her girlfriend's stream, either.

\---

Back in the comfort of her home, Misaki was watching Breya's chat stream on her biggest monitor. She had just finished retweeting her art that was being featured in several games and publications, in an ongoing effort to step up her social media game. Being Breya's mama helped, but she wasn't going to rest her laurels yet.

"So today, I met up with a friend! We went shopping for clothes. Nothing fancy. How did everyone spend their Valentine's Day?"

_Nothing fancy, yeah right._

"Alone? Oh no... I hope that tuning in to my stream makes you feel a lot less lonely, though! Because that's my quest for tonight!"

"You just played _FFXIV_ all day? I haven't played in a while, but the new content seems pretty engaging, right? Grindy? That explains a lot, then. Remember to drink water frequently!"

"You simped for the Valentine's banner of your gacha game but didn't get what you wanted? Don't tell anyone, but that happens to me a lot, too."

"You went to the office to work today? Who's your boss? I'll give them a stern talking-to!"

Misaki felt her heart swell with pride. Now that they had confessed to each other, she felt a whole weight off her shoulders. Seeing her girlfriend sincerely interact with her chat was nothing short of inspiring. Even if she wasn't the one being addressed, she felt energized with every word of comfort that Breya spoke.

"If you can, try going out. Don't mind about the couples, or all the other people. Just go out for yourself. Run across an open field and scream or something. Which I may or may not have done myself. Heh. I'm just saying that you don't have to watch all of my streams! I'm not going anywhere! Breya will always be here for every one of you. I'm just worried about some of you. Boukenstans need to level up their life EXP, too!"

"Who did I give my chocolates to? Since I made a bit too much, I gave some to my family, and to my manager, as consolation because he was expecting something from a certain colleague at the head office—okay I'll stop there, please don't kill me manager, hey! That's for making fun of my first batch of chocolates! Be thankful I didn't give you the burnt ones!"

"I also gave some to my mama, whom I greatly admire. Hi mama!"

Smiling, Misaki sent Breya a red superchat.

**Greenriver**  
**￥10000**  
**It was tasty. Thank you.**

Melody's chocolate turned out to be simple and sweet, its texture pleasant to chew. She really outdid herself. Misaki would be snacking on them for the entire week.

The chat box became full of "mama's girl" messages. It had become a running joke of sorts, as Breya would often gush about Misaki, and she would playfully roast the vtuber in chat whenever she could.

Misaki's phone lighted up. It was Melody, texting a single kiss emoji.

Thank you for taking the chance on me, Misaki texted back.

Melody replied: _The pleasure is mine!! I love you!_

__

Misaki's fingers twitched. If she couldn't say the words, surely she could text them, right?

__

But she couldn't. For the first time in her life, Midorikawa Misaki regretted not having any experience in love. For all her initial resolve, the possibility of screwing up in words or deeds made her hesitate. _You must treat her right_ , her stomach seemed to implore, as she thought of all the ways this could end wrong.

__

But if Melody had been brave, then she could be brave, too.

__

_I love you too_ , she texted back. She could tell the exact moment that Melody read her reply as Breya's model froze for a moment, and...

__

"Eeeeeeeeeh! I feel so good right now, chat! That's it, I'm starting a guerilla _Minecraft_ stream right now. I gotta finish that Sword in the Stone monument I've been working on. Hop on to the next stream, everyone!"

__

Misaki leaned back on her chair and sipped her tea. It was going to be a long night.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! When I first conceived of _Courage, Cowardice, and Christmas Eve_ , I didn't think I'd be writing more stories for Misaki and Melody. Yet as any writer would tell you, sometimes a character takes a life of their own, and it would be a disservice to both girls to just end their tale right there. So here we are.
> 
> Stay tuned for White Day, next!


End file.
